StBerry Valentines Day
by mariekoukie666
Summary: St-Berry Week-End Valentine's day  Just my take on what SHOULD happen during "Heart"...   Reead and Review!


Valentine's Day St-Berry Weekend!

Disclaimers are at the end of the fic!  
><strong>WARNING: NOT FOR FINCHEL FANS<strong>! I absolutely LOVE St-Berry...  
>Also... please be nice and review it! and its my... third fic in english and about St-Berry please be nice!<br>It,s for the St-Berry weekend on tumblr!

Valentine's Day was around the corner and Rachel was sure that her fiancé didn't have any plan, and once again since she told the news to Kurt and Mercedes, she was wondering why she said yes to Finn… Yes she loves him but when she sang "The first time I ever saw your face" to Mr. Schue with the other girls… she saw HIS face not Finn's one… She was sure that Finn's face would be in her head but no… it was HIS face the one she was not supposed to think about… She wasn't quite sure why but she didn't really push the issues…

She concentrated on Finn instead… but the feeling of being complete was gone when Finn's face pop in her mind… She pushed the thought out of her mind… she was going to marry Finn… because… she didn't even remember why she said yes…

They announce it to the rest of Glee Club first… after all they were like a second family! But the reaction wasn't the one she was hoping for… instead of people congratulating them the only sounds was "NO… NO WAY" with straight face, no smile … She was quite surprise… She would have thought that they would be happy for them. Sam even decide that instead of listening to them, he was going to text which was quite rude even if she didn't really mind.

_**Sam Evans**__:_ You need to come to McKinley _**NOW!**_

_**JSJ: **_Why? You are In need of good tips to win Regionals?

_**Sam Evans**_: No… it's about Rachel…

_**JSJ**_: IS SHE OK? IS SHE AT THE HOSPITAL?

_**Sam Evans**_: NO! Nothing like that!

_**JSJ**_: Then what's up?

_**Sam Evans**_: Finn's proposed… She said yes…

_**JSJ**_: I can't do anything right now… But… Tomorrow… during lunch… I'll send someone your way RIGHT NOW and he'll tell you what you are going to do… You are in Glee club right now?

_**Sam Evans**_: yes… I don't understand… so you'll send someone in here for… _**what exactly? **_

_**JSJ**_: Don't be stupid! You know quite well that Rachel's adore being sing to! He'll explain everything!

It was Valentine's Day, she was following Santana outside for lunch, since, the girls and Kurt had decided that they were all going to eat together. They just stood there waiting for them… Mercedes, Sam, Quinn and one of the cutest guy in this cool, even though she didn't know who he was.

" _You must be Rachel Berry… There's someone who wants to tell you something… I'm Joe by the way…but first… "_

He started singing and she was quite sure that it was Finn's who thought about it… The song and performance was great! She was quite surprise to see choir people on the stairs… It was quite awesome… She would never have thought that Finn could be this romantic…

So imagined her surprise when instead of her fiancé on the top of the staircases outside, right in front of her, she saw curly brown hair… That she wasn't supposed to think about… Surely… he wasn't here for her…

"_Hi, Rachel… looking good as always"_

"_Jesse… "_

"_I heard about your… engagement… " _

"_Oh…" _

"_What about New York? Your dream? Barbra! " _

"_I didn't forget them!" _

"_Really ? Because so far I can see you are not the same… what are you going to do if you are not accepted in NYADA? Stay in Lima to play little wife for fucking Hudson? Tell me Rachel HOW do you feel when you're with him? How...singing with him feel? WHEN was the last you fucking had a Solo in glee club? And for god sakes… WHERE are your skirt? WHY are you wearing dress when you clearly told ME you prefer wearing skirt since its show how great legs you have?"_

"_I'll have to second that Berry! You have great legs…"_

"_Shut it Santana! Jesse… "_

She was about to say something else when he grabbed her and kiss her… plainly with everything he was… She responds to the kiss… it was as if they never leave each other… as if the entire world around them didn't exist.

The only reasons why they break apart was because Finn grab Jesse and try to punch him… which results in Finn being humiliated, on the ground with a broken nose…

" Uh… Finn… you can have your ring back… I change my mind… also… we shouldn't be together… I hate football and everything related and also… I want to be with Jesse!"

"Happy valentine's day Rachel!"

Then Jesse and Rachel decided that instead of staying there, they would leave to go eat somewhere else while everyone was shocked… well almost everyone… some people where just happy for them… and some decided that some applause would be great!

1 year later:

Rachel was in New York… with Jesse by her side… they were the new " HIT couple of Broadway! She hasn't been accepted in NYADA and instead of trying other college, she decided to try and audition for shows… she has landed her first role after millions of audition and millions of refusal… but she had made it… she already knew that it would be difficult but she was in New York with the man she loves and… anyway… She would play Wendla Bergman in Spring Awakening! She was ecstatic… and more so since Jesse would play opposite her with Melchior… And she knew that he was hiding a ring somewhere in his boxer drawer! She was on the verge of asking him about it… but she decided that she would let him do the first move!

Everything was great… Everything turned out right! She was where she belongs, with Jesse! The loves of her life

End…


End file.
